


Come Watch the Fireworks

by CheyanneChika



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Korra/Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another ficlet about getting Bolin and Iroh II together.  This may become a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Watch the Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



“Hey, look at that, we won!  And yet, you’re still here…in your tent…plotting.”

Iroh turned to see Bolin entering his tent.

“What brings you here?”

“Korra sent me.  Everyone’s celebrating at the wedding except you.”

Iroh raised an eyebrow.  “Is that so?  Is she having too much fun to come herself?”

“Yeah, well…” Bolin scratched roughly at the back of his head.  “She’s actually too busy kissing Asa—er someone, yeah, someone—to notice.  I was actually looking for you.”

“Why?”  Iroh took his hands from the map he was still pouring over, despite the enemy’s defeat. 

Bolin’s hand shifted down to his neck.  “Well, I was thinking, you know, while everything on was on fire in the city, that you were out here by yourself and I realized that I should be with you.”

Iroh decided against asking about the second part of that sentence and said, instead, “My entire army was here.  I was hardly alone.  Besides, you were needed in the city.  You’re probably still needed.”

“Nah, not until cleanup starts.  No one needs me at the mo.”

“Except me, apparently,” Iroh muttered.

“Well yeah,” Bolin replied.  He grinned suddenly.  “You’re not celebrating.  You’re hiding out in a tent outside the city.  I gotta wonder why you’re moping out here instead of enjoying the fireworks amid the rubble.”

Iroh pursed his lips. It was now or never.  “Maybe I didn’t want to watch you enjoy the fireworks with…Opal, wasn’t it?”

Bolin’s pale eyes went wide.  “Opal’s a friend.  I thought I might like her, yeah, but Korra and…someone doing their thing made me realize that I might like someone else more.”

“We barely know each other.”  Iroh turned his attention back to the maps, already chickening out.

The map was snatched from the table.  “Well will you look at that?  This map does not matter anymore.  Because we won.  You don’t need to plan anything or attack anyone, you don’t even need to come to the city.”

“I thought that’s why you were here.”

Bolin grinned at him.  “I came looking for you.  If you don’t wanna go back to Republic City, well…the fireworks are just as pretty out here.”

Iroh smiled back.  He couldn’t help himself.  “I see.”

“Yep.  All you have to do is come out of this tent with me.”  Bolin licked his lips.  “Unless you wanna make some fireworks in here.”

Iroh came around the table and leaned into Bolin’s personal space.  “Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?”  Then he leaned the rest of the way in and kissed the corner of Bolin’s mouth.  Then he left the tent while the other man turned scarlet and babbled incoherently before following.

The End


End file.
